


‘Tis the Season to be Horny

by CarmillaCarmine



Series: The Johnlock Utopia (Holidays and Celebrations) Series [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Smut, Holidays, Kind of xD, Lingerie, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sherlock Holmes in Lingerie, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine
Summary: Sherlock surprises John by wearing festive and lacy attire.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: The Johnlock Utopia (Holidays and Celebrations) Series [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256318
Comments: 38
Kudos: 123
Collections: Festive Johnlock Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enterthetadpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterthetadpole/gifts).



> This story is part of a happy and smutty ["the Johnlock Utopia series"](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256318)  
>   
> Also a part of ["Festive Johnlock Collection"](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Festive_Johnlock_Collection)  
> The story was written as a Patreon commission for the lovely Enterthetadpole ❤

“Sit in your chair John,” Sherlock said, waving a strip of silky red ribbon. 

“Did you have more dress-ups planned?” John asked, fondly reminiscing about the latex bodysuit Sherlock had purchased recently. They’d made good use of it a few days prior.

Clad in only his second-best maroon dressing gown, Sherlock approached him with gait full of purpose and intent on seduction.

“A solid deduction, John. I’m impressed,” the sultry smile on Sherlock’s face caused heat bloom in John’s abdomen. 

“Sit back,” Sherlock purred, straddling John to bind his eyes with the crimson silk. “I’ll be right back.” He licked along John’s earlobe, sending shivers through him, then his weight and touch disappeared. “Whatever happens, don’t move.”

“I won’t,” John replied, excitement coursing through him already. 

John sat patiently, listening to the crackle of the fire in the hearth next to him. He tensed when a sound of heels clicking on the landing reached him. 

Mrs Hudson wore sensible, low heels which sounded different, slower and quieter. Had Mycroft sent Anthea to deliver something, and she arrived at a most unfortunate moment? John squirmed, wanting to rip the blindfold off, but refusing to ruin the surprise Sherlock had prepared for him.

“Who’s there?” John asked sternly, hoping they’d go away without seeing he was in the middle of something.

The steps approached, closer and closer, making John’s muscles tense with every sure footstep.

“Hello?” he asked again. 

Silence, bar the crackling of the fire.

“Sherlock! Someone’s here,” he said, loud enough to be heard in their bedroom upstairs. Since they'd gotten engaged, over two years ago now, he hadn't wanted to touch or be touched by anyone else. He’d looked, of course he had, he was only human, but he’d never wanted anything more. Right now, the thought of someone else in the room while he was aroused thinking of Sherlock made him uncomfortable. 

Weight descended on John again, it was the same as Sherlock’s but...

He held his breath for a moment before he decided he’d had enough and reached for the blindfold.

“Tsk tsk tsk.”

The sound came from close to his ear and he was a second from throwing whoever it was off of him none-too-gently.

“I need your honest opinion,” the low baritone rumbled in John’s ear. 

“Sherlock?”

“Why are you surprised?”

“Uh, the… the…”

“Heels?”

“Yes.”

Sherlock sighed and cupped John’s face in his hands. 

“I know you’re satisfied in bed --”

“I am! Of course, I am! Before you, I’ve never been so --”

“Let me finish,” Sherlock said, putting a finger across John’s lips. “You still look at women. At first, I thought you might miss the female form,” John shook his head in denial. He really hadn’t. He loved the female form, as Sherlock called it, he always had, but since he had tasted pleasure with Sherlock, he’d never looked back. It had less to do with Sherlock being a man, and more with Sherlock being… Sherlock. His friend, his rock, the one person who understood John’s deepest desires and fulfilled them before John even realised he had them.

“I want you to have a taste of something new, something I haven’t realised I’d enjoy trying as much as I do so far. I hope you’d approve.”

The blindfold slid from John’s face and he blinked to see Sherlock straddling him, red ribbon in hand, still wearing the maroon dressing gown. 

With grace defying Sherlock’s tall frame, he stood up and took two steps back. 

John's open mouth went dry and his heart started to pound at the hint of what was under Sherlock's dressing gown.

Sherlock wore red pumps that cradled his shapely feet and his legs were wrapped in exquisite red, lacy stockings. 

“Ready?” Sherlock asked, hands on the lapels of the dressing gown.

“Oh God, yes!”


	2. Chapter 2

John held his breath, watching Sherlock's graceful hands part the dressing gown. It pooled around his feet with a gentle swoosh. John was glad he was sitting because all the blood from his head went to his groin and he might have swayed, if not worse.

What he'd previously thought were red, lacy stockings were, in fact, thigh highs held by straps that led to a garter. The matching, skimpy knickers were bulging with Sherlock's semi-hard cock. He liked the outfit. And so did John.

Very very much.

“You… you… fuck, Sherlock, you look gorgeous. I didn't know I needed to see you in lace, but now I'm sure.” He took in the matching babydoll top that ended just above Sherlock's navel, and a strangled, needy sound left his throat. 

He stood abruptly, intending to jump Sherlock then and there, then flopped back down when Sherlock’s hand on his chest pushed him back. 

“Good,” Sherlock’s voice wrapped, like the silky red ribbon, around John, making him blind for everything except his fiancée in front of him. 

Sherlock placed one foot between John’s parted legs, and the sight of the glistening red stiletto so close to his groin left John panting. 

“You can touch,” Sherlock purred, and John didn’t have to be told twice. 

His fingers gently traced over the lace-covered ankle, feeling the threads under his fingertips. He placed his other palm on the calf and moved it up until he reached the garter. Leaning in, he kissed the inside of Sherlock’s thigh where the stocking ended. 

“I’d like to kiss every inch of you dressed like this. Worship your body, oh God, your body... But fucking hell Sherlock, right now I just want to -- mmmmm,” he kissed the spot again.

“Fuck me?”

The rare profanity on Sherlock’s lips spiced up the moment even more. And John loved it.

With a growl, he stood up, wrapped his arms around Sherlock and moulded their mouths together. Sherlock was ready, wrapping one leg around John’s waist and opening to the kiss, matching John in his passion. 

They lowered themselves to the floor, never pausing, their hands roaming on each other’s bodies. 

“Sofa?” John breathed, breaking the kiss.

“Floor is fine,” Sherlock replied, grinning with lips already puffy from kissing. “The bag on the table.”

“Huh?” 

“Reach into it.”

John reached for the red gift bag on the coffee table and looked inside. He didn't dwell on what other delights the bag contained; instead he grabbed the first bottle of lube he could find. It looked like a thicker version of a candy cane, and he popped the lid open with ease. Sherlock could read John so well, and like always, he’d deduced what John would like to do to him the moment he saw him.

Laying on his front, John put Sherlock’s legs over his shoulders and looked at the expanse of the pale, beautiful body shamelessly spread on the rug in their sitting room. John was reminded yet again, as he was every single day, that he was the luckiest man in the world.

With impatient fingers, he moved Sherlock’s lacy knickers to the side and dove between Sherlock’s cheeks with his tongue. An approving moan filled the room as Sherlock arched, his hands flattening on the floor for balance. John licked and prodded, pushing his tongue in. It was far from the first time they’d aimed for a quickie, so John knew he would be able to eat Sherlock out properly once both of them were satisfied by round one. 

“Jo-- John…” The groan was filled with an impatience John sympathised with. 

He placed one more open-mouth kiss on Sherlock’s entrance before he poured a generous amount of lube over both it and his fingers. His first digit went in smoothly, making Sherlock gasp and arch before he released a series of noises that fell between a plea and a command. 

John’s second finger joined the first and he twisted his wrist, spreading the lubricant. He aimed for Sherlock's prostate, but the writhing man kept escaping his grip. 

“Come here, John. Ahhhh... Just fuck me already!”

“Such language, tsk tsk,” John chided in a mock-posh tone. In fact, his balls were about to burst, as his cock throbbed in his trousers with the need to fill Sherlock. 

With military efficiency, John shed the bottom half of his clothes, poured lube on his cock and aligned himself with his lover. 

He paused for just a second to look at Sherlock’s face. With flushed cheeks, hooded eyes, yet still perfectly styled hair, Sherlock nodded once, stilling his body. 

“Yessss! Oh oh, John…” Sherlock panted as John slid the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle. He moved slowly, despite Sherlock clawing at his back to urge him on.

Sherlock wrapped his legs around John’s middle and pulled him closer, lifting his hips to take in John’s cock fully. John could feel the heels of Sherlock's pumps biting into his back and he growled in approval. 

“Ahhh Sher… oh fuck…”

John breathed, as the tight heat of Sherlock’s body set his own on fire. 

Releasing Sherlock’s cock from the confines of the precome-stained lace, John stroked it as he started moving his hips.

Their bodies made lewd slapping noises as John thrust faster and harder. They kissed sloppily, grabbing for one another, panting, and moaning until their rhythm grew chaotic. 

“I’m close, Sherlock… Sher -- Ahhhhh,” John’s orgasm hit him with a million warm, tingling sensations throughout his body. 

He pulled out as he was still coming to shoot onto Sherlock’s parted thighs and red knickers before he slid inside again, just to see his cock disappear into his lover one more time. 

His cock was spent, but John wasn’t done, as he pulled out and took Sherlock's erection into his mouth. Long fingers twisted into his hair, not so much guiding him as holding him in place as Sherlock pistoned his hips up. John hollowed his cheeks taking in the ample length until his eyes watered, loving the way Sherlock commanded how he took his pleasure. 

Sherlock pulled on John’s hair hard enough for his cock to slip out as he arched. John’s name was on his lips as he came, letting go of John to grapple for purchase on the rug as he shot white ribbons all over the lacy top. John leapt forward, taking Sherlock’s cock into his mouth again just to catch the last spurts before Sherlock stilled. The tangy taste spilt in his mouth and he lapped hungrily, loving the small keening sounds Sherlock was making.

John climbed to plaster himself to Sherlock, ignoring the stickiness between them. 

“According to my thorough investigation, I can surmise with certainty that you approve of my holiday outfit,” Sherlock’s low voice rumbled with amusement. 

“You surmise, huh?” John snorted into Sherlock’s neck. “I’m sure you deduced all of that anyway.”

“I deduced your proclivity for lingerie and lace,” Sherlock said, using his poncy voice, exaggerating it to make John grin. “I hoped you would like it on me. And then I took a risk to present it to you in the form of a surprise.”

“Was it worth it?”

“Let’s just say, I’m willing to go on a shopping spree in the near future.”

“Hahaha, I can’t wait!” John laughed, the bubbles of happiness swirling in his post-coital body.

“Hmmm,” Sherlock sounded contemplative.

“What?” John asked, lifting his head to see Sherlock inspecting the floor.

“I’ll tell Mycroft we need a rug cleaning service to get the flat ready for the Christmas party next week.”

“You truly are a genius,” John smirked.

“Shut up.”

“Never!” John sucked a red spot into Sherlock’s throat, moaning into the soft skin.

“Well, then I hope you’re ready for a shower because I’d like you to look into that bag again so we can make use of the other items.”

The mock-innocent look on Sherlock’s face made John burst out laughing. 

“I adore you, Sherlock Holmes.” He kissed the tip of Sherlock’s nose. “Every. Inch. Of. You,” he punctuated the words with kisses on Sherlock’s cheekbones, jaw and neck. 

How  had he gotten so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments! They mean a lot and keep me writing!  
>   
> If you enjoy my writing consider subscribing to [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine)  
> :)  
> If you enjoy happy and smutty stories like this one, check out my ["The Johnlock Utopia Series"](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256318)  
>   
> To read more Holidays-themed stories from other writers (or add your own), check out: ["Festive Johnlock Collection"](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Festive_Johnlock_Collection)  
> You can follow/contact me on:  
> [Johnlock Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sherlockedcarmilla)  
> [Johnlock Twitter](https://twitter.com/CarmillaCarmin)  
> For queries connected with translating my work, please see my bio :)


End file.
